La fin de Helm
by Gim'Nain
Summary: C'est mon anni alors je vous offre des histoire lool, voilà la fin du mithyque Helm Hammerhand.


Auteur : Gim'Nain

Titre : La fin de Helm.

Disclamer : Rien ne m'appartient tout est l'œuvre de Tolkien, je ne fais qu'étoffer et interpréter la légende de Helm qui se trouve dans l'Appendice A du seigneur des anneaux, d'ailleurs ce qui est en italique dans ce texte est directement tiré de cet Appendice si ce n'est les temps des verbes qui sont accordés.

Note : C'est mon anniversaire, j'ai 17 ans aujourd'hui 16 mai, alors pour marquer le coup je vous offre quelques textes, en plus de celui là y a aussi un texte sur fictionpress et aussi un poème sur le même site lool. Amicalement voter le vieux.

* * *

Helm Hammerhand était là, dans une pièce de Fort le Cor. Devant lui le corps d'un mort, ce mort était son dernier fils. Des larmes coulaient sur les joues du grand seigneur de Rohan.

« Comment en sommes nous arrivés là ?... Pourquoi dois je voir ma lignée s'éteindre… » se dit Helm en pensant à haute voix.

Il se remémora alors tout ce qui c'était passé et pourquoi ses deux fils étaient morts. Il se rappela de Fréca du Pays de Dun qui était riche et prospère en Rohan et de ce conseil comme si c'était hier. _Fréca s'y était rendu en nombreuse compagnie, et il sollicita de Helm la main de sa fille pour son fils, Wulf. Helm avait dit : _

_« Tu t'es fait bien prospère de puis ta venue ici, mais à mon avis, c'est surtout de la graisse ! » ; et les gens de rire, car Fréca était pansu. Alors Fréca s'était mis en colère, et il avait agonit le Roi d'injures, disant pour terminer : _

_« Les rois chenus qui refusent le bâton qu'on tend à leur vieillesse pourraient bien se retrouver à genoux ! »_

_« Allons donc ! répondit Helm, le mariage de ton fils est une bagatelle ! Qu'on laisse Helm et Fréca en débattre entre eux plus tard ! Pour l'instant le Roi et son Conseil ont à considérer des choses de poids. » _

A la suite, lorsque le conseil fut terminé, Helm et Fréca était sortis, Helm n'avait pas apprécié l'orgueil et le ton de Fréca et il lui dit cela :

_« Eh bien toi du Pays de Dun, tu n'as plus que Helm devant toi, seul et sans armes. Mais tu en as déjà trop dit et c'est à moi de parler. Fréca ton fol orgueil s'est accru à la mesure de ton gros ventre. Tu as parlé de bâton ! Si, à Helm, déplait le bâton qu'on brandit à sa face, il le brise. Comme ça ! » Et ce disant, il avait asséné à Fréca un tel coup de poing que l'autre était tombé assommé, et était mort peu après._

Par la suite la famille de Fréca avait été chassée hors de Rohan. Quelque années plus tard, le Rohan fut attaqué par plusieurs flancs et ceux du Pays de Dun en profitèrent pour l'attaquer avec à leur tête Wulf, le fils de Fréca. Malgré leur bravoure et leur courage les Rohirrim furent repoussé à Fort le Cor. Wulf prit Edoras en tuant ceux qui étaient restés la protégée et parmi eux l'un des fils de Helm.Helm encaissa tant bien que mal cette perte chère à son cœur, mais il pu se consoler car il lui restait encore un fils.

Puis vint l'hivers le plus rude de toute l'histoire du Rohan, les Rohirrim en souffrirent dans Fort le Cor et dans les montagnes, mais leurs assaillants aussi. Alors que la famine commençait à sévir chez les Rohirrim, le second fils de Helm, Háma, tenta une sortie avec certains hommes pour aller chercher des vivres, malheureusement les rares qui en revinrent ne ramenèrent point de vivres mais le corps de Háma. Ils étaient tombés dans une embuscade et nombre d'entre eux avaient péris.

A présent Helm était là, seul avec le corps de Háma, pleurant sa mort et la fin de sa lignée. Il se dirigea vers la fenêtre de la pièce, la vue donnait sur tout le mur de Fort le Cor et sur la vallée. La vallée était blanche, mais en certain endroit l'on pouvait voir des colonnes de fumée s'élevées, des hommes de Wulf faisant du feu. Helm éprouva une profonde haine envers ces gens, envers Wulf et envers tous les ennemis du Rohan. Son cœur rongé de tristesse criait vengeance. Mais vengeance sur qui ? Sur Wulf et son armée ? Oui sur Wulf et son armée, la haine que Helm ressentait était grande, mais il ne perdait pas la raison. Il savait très bien que les hommes de Wulf étaient plus nombreux et que ce serait un folie que d'envoyer ses hommes contre, il ne pouvait pas sacrifier son peuple pour se venger, non au contraire il irait seul au combat.

Le soir même, au repas en compagnie de certains de ses hommes et d'une partie de sa famille, Helm ne mangea rien. Quand on lui dit qu'il ferait mieux de manger il répondit :

« Donner ma part à ceux qui ont vraiment faim, je n'ai ni faim ni soif, juste une soif de vengeance. »

Sur ce Helm se leva sous le regard des ses amis, quitta la pièce et alla dans ses appartements. Là il revêtit de grand vêtement de fourrure blanche, il prit son cor et partit vers les porte de Fort le Cor. Il commanda au garde de lui ouvrir les portes. Les portes s'ouvrirent sur une grande vallée recouverte de neige et éclairée par une lumière crépusculaire. Helm porta son cor à sa bouche et y souffla un grand coup, le son se répercuta et résonna dans toute la vallée, puis Helm sortit de Fort le Cor et les portes se refermèrent derrière lui.

Très vite il disparu de la vue de ses hommes se fondant parfaitement avec la couleur de la neige. Là il marcha longtemps, continuant de remuer ses pensées de vengeance qu'il avait eu l'après-midi même. Il se décida enfin de conte de se diriger vers le feu le plus proche, et de tuer les hommes de Wulf qu'il y trouverait.

Il se rapprocha, il pouvait déjà entendre les conversations des hommes entre eux, il n'était plus qu'a un mètre du cercle de lumière, mais les hommes ne le voyait toujours pas quand soudain il bondit tel un ours sur le plus proche, énuquant d'un geste facile. Les autres ne comprirent pas tout de suite ce qu'il se passait et le temps qu'il réagisse Helm était déjà sur un autre lui brisant le crâne avec la facilité d'un Troll. Les quatre hommes restant prirent leurs armes, crièrent alertes et se mirent en tête d'abattre leur opposant qui faisait une tête de plus que chacun d'eux et qui n'était pas armé. Deux le chargèrent en même temps, leur lance en avant, mais Helm les esquiva sans problème malgré son imposante carrure et attrapa les deux guerriers par le cou les étranglant comme des fétus de paille. Les deux autres voyant la puissance du seigneur Rohirrim hésitèrent à l'attaquer, mais des renforts vinrent les aider. Ils se mirent à presque une dizaine pour abattre Helm, mais cela fut vainc, aucun ne parvint même à le blesser et lui les tua un a un en leur brisant nuque et crâne à main nue, répandant leur sang sur la neige immaculée.

Après cela Helm se retira et rentra à Fort le Cor. Les Rohirrims qui le virent revenir, ne virent qu'un homme dont la colère ne semblait pas encore assouvie et dont les mains étaient maculées de sang.

Helm n'avait en effet toujours pas assouvi sa colère, il ne mangea plus les jours qui vinrent et chaque soir il sortait tuer des ennemis toujours en sonnant de son cor à l'avance.

Petit à petit des rumeurs sur Helm commençaient à circuler aussi bien chez les hommes du Pays de Dun que chez ceux de Rohan. Ces rumeurs disaient bien des choses, par exemple que Helm mangeait de l'homme ou bien que tant que Helm ne portait point d'armes nulle arme ne pouvait l'atteindre. Néanmoins, chaque soir lorsque Helm sonnait de son cor les hommes de Wulf allaient se cacher au lieu de se préparer au combat, Helm leur inspirait une frayeur sans nom.

Wulf, à qui vint les rumeurs sur Helm et le fait qu'il massacrait sans peine ses hommes, décida d'agir. Il alla en personne au siège de Fort le Cor et fit tout pour que Helm le sache.

Le soir qui suivit son arrivée Helm sonna du cor comme d'habitude mais avec en tête d'aller cette fois plus loin, plus au fond des camps ennemis à la recherche de Wulf.

Il arriva enfin vers un feu plus grand et plus vif que les autres, autour de ce feu il y avait des hommes en nombre et parmi ces hommes se trouvait Wulf. A la vue de Wulf, Helm n'eut plus en tête que de charger, et il chargea. C'était bien évidemment un piège, car à peine fut il apparut dans le cercle de lumière que tous les hommes se jetèrent sur lui laissant le temps à Wulf de battre en retraite et d'appeler d'autres hommes. Helm avait déjà brisé maints hommes lorsque les renforts arrivèrent, ses renforts étaient tous armés d'arc et criblèrent Helm de plusieurs flèches mais cela ne l'arrêta pas et dans son élan il tua tous les archers avec la facilité d'un ours enragé.

Cinq flèches l'avaient transpercé mais il continua à poursuivre Wulf pendant des heures, il tua des guerriers par dizaine et aussi d'autres archers, lorsque sentant ses forces l'abandonner il décida de rentrer à Fort le Cor ou en tout cas essayer d'y arriver.

Car le Fort était bien loin à présent et le chemin du retour paru à Helm être une dur épreuve. Il vit soudain une lumière, c'était un feu et d'autres hommes du Pays de Dun étaient assis autour, ce feu se trouvait sur une colline. Helm la gravit malgré ses blessures une fois en haut il combattis les hommes mais fut blesser par une de leur lance. Il sentit ses forces le quitter définitivement, mais malgré cela il refusa de céder et de se laisser tomber à terre.

Au matin, le premier rayon de soleil depuis des mois perça les nuages et vint frapper une colline. Sur cette colline se trouvaient plusieurs cadavres à terre et au milieu de ces corps se dressait un géant de pierre, un seigneur de Rohan mort mais tenant toujours debout, les genoux non fléchis.

Tous les Rohirrims présent furent ému par ce spectacle, car même la mort n'avait pu faire plier Helm, et nul doute qu'il trouva facilement le panthéon de ses ancêtres.

Par la suite le neveu de Helm réussit à repousser les Dunedains et à tuer Wulf. On rebaptisa la vallée le Gouffre de Helm en l'honneur de ce grand seigneur qui jamais ne fléchit. Il fut le dernier de la lignée de Eorl le Jeune et fut aussi célèbre que lui.

* * *

Ben s'il vous plait une petite review.

P.S. Sorry je sais ce texte est un peu court mais bon voilà c'est la vie.


End file.
